


the love you left behind

by cosmicneo, dreamiesficfest



Series: Dear Dream - Dreamies Fic Fest (First Wave) [9]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ANGST!!, Just angst, M/M, bestfriends, idk what to write but it's just angst ig, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicneo/pseuds/cosmicneo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiesficfest/pseuds/dreamiesficfest
Summary: Prompt Number: #DD037mark carries on a casual conversation with donghyuck, making sure to mention how much he loves him before his time runs out.





	the love you left behind

**Author's Note:**

> Notes from the Author: this is my entry for the dreamies fic fest!! i'm sorry omg this is so lame :(( it was rushed, tbh and i wanna say sorry to the one who prompted this!! this is my first time writing for a fic fest so im sorry for the mistakes.

 

You've been staring at him for straight up 15 minutes now." Jaemin beamed upon Mark who was immediately put back into his tracks, making him flinch from the younger's voice.

"Staring? Who's staring?" Mark rolled his eyes in response, trying to sound as normal as possible but ofcourse, Jaemin wasn't that dumb to not catch how the older's eyes get fixated at one certain boy.

Mark casually opened one bag of chips, letting himself indulge with the sweet and spicy flavor as if nothing's going on and he's not on a hot seat with one of his closest friends.

"Come on, Mark. It's obvious. You want me to get straight to the point?" Mark knows exactly what Jaemin's about to say. He just shot the latter with a 'go on' look, still devouring his favorite snack.

"You like Donghyuck, don't you?"

Mark wasn't really obscure about all his feelings for the boy which lead to Jaemin finding it out. Though, the younger knew about it since god knows when, he remained quiet and never got the time to actually ask Mark himself. But today, Jaemin just got tired of the older's silent admiration for Donghyuck and he thought he just had to do some confrontation, so he did.

"I guess, there's no point in denying? You got some keen eyes, my friend." The younger snorted at the older's remark, "Don't you know how obvious you actually are? I've known since like last year. I just got the time to finally confirm it from you now, dumbass."

"Yeah, whatever. So what if I really do like him?" The younger reflected off a teasing smile, adjusting his body closer to Mark.

"You know I can always help you, Mark."

"Help me with what?"

"Help you confess."

Mark's eyes reduced its size upon hearing what Jaemin had said.

"There's no way I'd confess, Jaem. He's my bestfriend. I can't just say I'm inlove with him, and then what? That would definitely ruin the friendship we had ever since we were 10." -- Which was a lie, Mark had always wanted to confess to Hyuck, but he just can't find the perfect time. Besides, he thought the latter might have liked someone else-- that isn't him ofcourse.

"...and I think he likes Lucas." A sudden drop of sadness started to spread deep inside him just thinking about the possibility, making his expression look down and at the same time he felt such a stinging pain within his heart.

"You both are dumb..." Jaemin whispered enough for Mark to hear him but was still unclear.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing... I mean who knows, right? There's literally no harm in trying to sort things out with him."

"What if I get rejected and he would instantly distance himself from me? I love him, yes, but if loving him means losing him especially our friendship, I can't risk it.."

Jaemin let out a heavy sigh but was secretly smiling inside because he knew Mark and Hyuck's feelings are mutual. "Stop being a dumbass, Mark Lee! Get yourself together and confess to him. Nothing will ever go wrong, I swear."

\--

It's been months since Mark and Hyuck had last talked to each other. They kept in touch through calls and texts but never in person. It wasn't because of Mark's feelings toward the younger but because of some recent school events that got themselves busy, finding it hard for them to see each other often.

Jaemin was still teasing Mark about Hyuck tho, and Jaemin's persuasive words finally led the older to come up of the decision.

"Fine! I'll do the confession. Just make sure you'd go help me out or I'll beat your ass!" Jaemin's loud shriek silenced the crowded corridors as their laughs started to fill the vicinity.

\---

"I'd go pick up Donghyuck later and drive him to your fave coffee shop. Be sure to be there at 8pm sharp, okay?"

"Yes, sir." Mark hung up the call and just let out small giggles at his friend, Jaemin. He seemed much more excited than Mark could ever feel and it's one of the many things he adore about the younger.

Mark then heaved a deep sigh as he stood in front of a flower shop. He took a glance at his watch, revealing the time. 3 hours. He still have 3 hours before meeting the boy he had loved his entire life. 3 hours into confessing and hoping everything would go fine. 3 hours into asking Donghyuck if he could go out with him. To sum everything up, he was anxious. Anxious to the point where he can't think of exact words to say later in front of his 'bestfriend'. He had always waited for this moment to happen and he's glad Jaemin was able to made him do it.

He tried to shrug the negativities off his brain, replacing them with nothing but pure excitement. He thought, whatever happens, whether he gets rejected or not, he would never regret doing it, as after years of falling for Hyuck's majestic existence, finally he can let out the imaginary lump in his throat. Finally, he can unleash all the feelings in his chest that he had been keeping all throughout the years.

He stepped closer into the said shop, slowly making his way inside. He was then greeted by a familiar figure who was all smiles upon his entry.

"Mark! It's nice seeing you today! What brought you here?"

Yeri welcomed him and gestured to come in. "Uhm, today is the day, I'm finally confessing to Hyuck," Mark, with a hint of exhilaration, replied.

They had known each other for years now and Mark can say that Yeri's one of the few people he can rely on. "Woah! That's great! What flowers would you like then? I'll prepare a bouquet for you!"

Mark's eyes landed on a bunch of sightly red roses. Flashbacks suddenly poured off his mind, remembering how Donghyuck was so inlove with it.

_"Mark, do you ever just look at something and fall inlove every single time?" Donghyuck implored. "Because that's what I always feel when I get to see these lovely roses. It's astonishing, isn't it?"_

A smile was formed across his lips upon the little reminiscence. The rose itself was fascinating in sight, and so was Hyuck himself. He had always resembled the sun for radiating off such brightness and the roses for such alluring elegance. He sure thought Hyuck would appreciate the bouquet more when it's just roses alone.

"A bouquet of red roses, please."

\--

"Then why are you the one picking me up and not Mark?" Donghyuck slightly raised an eyebrow.

"Mark had to run off somewhere and do some errands so I'll be taking you to the cafe instead," Jaemin smiled and without letting Hyuck reply back, he hastily pulled the latter's arm and dragged him into the passenger's seat.

"No need to be fucking bold, Na Jaemin!" Hyuck growled with annoyance. Jaemin just laughed it off and they started driving to the place.

When they arrived, they settled themselves into the cool ambiance of the cafe, but after being seated, Jaemin stood up. "Guess, you can just wait for him here, right? I'll be leaving! Enjoy yourselves and Hyuck, please say...  _yes,"_ Jaemin winked at the older, leaving Hyuck in utmost confusion.

\--

After buying the bouquet, Mark headed to his car, putting the roses beside him, which is the passenger's seat and started the engine without further ado. Nothing could ever top what he feels at the moment. His heartbeat has aggressively increased its speed, about to burst at any second, because of both anxiety and excitement. He kept a smiling face, side glancing the roses beside him as he whistled a random song out of ecstasy.

Mark then tried to reach for the brake, but for some reason, the car wasn't slowing down. Mark's eyes grew as he realized another car coming his way and immediately turned the steering wheel to the side, making him crash his vehicle onto another one. It made a huge impact, but at a blink of an eye, Mark found his car drifting away from the main road. He totally lost control of it like the thing almost had a life of its own. Mark just closed his eyes with his mind completely void of any thought, hands tight on the wheel as he waited... for something miraculous to happen.

\--

Donghyuck had been waiting for an hour and it's almost 8pm-- the exact  time where Mark is supposed to meet him. He restrained his urge to call the older because he thought it wasn't really necessary for he would meet Mark in a matter of minutes. He just sat down as he slowly took a drink of the cappuccino he ordered.

He also had been wondering what came into Mark's mind of meeting him at a time like this with just them alone. He thought it must've been so important, or should he say it 'should' be important enough for him to wait like this. Mark had never done this though and for that sole reason, he started to imagine a lot of possibilities on why Mark thought of pulling off such things like this. If Mark wasn't his bestfriend, he would've thought this whole scenario is a date but ofcourse, he can only dream of that. He thought Mark can't ever reciprocate his untold feelings because as far as he knew, Mark only sees him as a bestfriend and nothing more-- which is actually untrue.

Donghyuck felt his phone vibrate inside his pocket only to reveal someone calling.

Mark.

"Hey Mark! Where ar--"

"D-donghyuck, it was so nice hearing your voice again..."

\----

Mark found himself outside his car,  his body restlessly lying on the ground, an excuciating pain surfaced across his whole system and he knew he had lost a lot of blood. He could feel it tho, he felt the whole world coming for him. He could feel everything was about to end this way.

Without any second thought, he reached for his phone in his pocket, extremely weak to even do it, but he still did. He wanted to tell Donghyuck how much he loves him before his time runs out.

"Hey Mark! Where ar--"

"D-donghyuck, it was so nice hearing your voice again..." Mark smiled at the voice he got used to over the years. The voice that had been his all time favorite. And the fact that this would be the last time he could hear the younger's melodious voice, gives him even more pain.

"Uh okay... Mark? What's going on? Why does your voice sound weak?" Mark refused to answer any of Hyuck's questions and just went on with a casual conversation instead... as if nothing's wrong.

"Hyuck, do you remember the first time we met?" Mark let out a weak giggle. "We were so young back then. I saw you crying at the old playground we used to run around alot. You looked so devastated so I came to you and gave you my favorite ice cream."

Mark gave out all his remaining energy to speak with Hyuck so he continued, "You looked up at me, wiping your tears and accepted it without saying a word. You didn't even say thank you," Mark once again giggled at all the memories suddenly coming back to him.

"And also we then happened to be neighbors. It was a small world, indeed."

"Uhm, yes but Mark, are you okay?" Hyuck was getting confused about Mark's sudden words.

"Hyuck, do you know how much I got so happy when we became friends? You were just something else. You were literally different from every kids in town. You are just so special."  Mark let out a heavy breath, still with his eyes closed.

"I love how you're the epitome of beauty and you give off such radiating vibe almost as bright as the sun only that you're much better than it. I love how you're as stunning as your favorite flower, classy and endearing but at the same time dangerous," Mark chuckled again for the countless time.

"In short, Hyuck, I love everything about you. I love how you smile, I love your voice, I love the way you talk, I love how you get so excited about literally everything. I love all your features. You're just one of a kind..." Mark then trailed off, one drop of tear marched its way out of his eye. He didn't expect to be in this situation. He didn't expect to confess to the love of his life in his dying moment.

On the other hand, Donghyuck was so confused at all the older was saying but he kept on listening, nonetheless. For some reason, he felt something deep inside him, a gut feeling. A bad gut feeling.

"Hyuck, I just want you to know that I love you... Not just because you're my bestfriend. I really do love you, Hyuck. S-so fucking much..."

Mark felt his heartbeat becoming weaker and weaker, his breath becoming shorter and shorter.

"M-mark..." Hyuck couldn't explain why but he found himself bursting out of tears, with an unexplainable pain in his chest.

"H-hyuck, I-i l-love you s-so much... p-please n-never forget about m-me..."

"M-mark... I love you too.. so fucking much.."

 

Mark smiled for the last time as at that moment, darkness filled his sight.

 


End file.
